This invention relates to an improved bitumen composition. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved bitumen-polymer mixture. Specifically, the invention discloses a bitumen-polymer composition which is prepared by chemically coupling a polycarboxylated bitumen-polymer mixture with a metal compound.